あなたのそばで By Your Side
by Vampiress-Kagome
Summary: NaruInu Xover. They were just trying 2 see if the spell would work if they really could become demon and travel through time. None of them thought it would really work, & it does. But they don't arrive how they left InuxSasxNar, SesxIta, KouxKib, ShipxHa
1. あなたのそばで

Okay so here's what happened I haven't done it yet but i'm going to deleate my life's mistakes story because it's beyond saving and totally suck ass. BUT as a replacement i'm doing a Inuyasha cross over aAruto fic which is this right here. So please read it and tell me what you think.

_Summary:_ NarutoInuyasha Xover. They were just trying to see if the spell would work if they really could become demon and travel through time. None of them thought it would acctually work. InuxSasuxNaru, SessxIta, KougaxKiba, ShippoxHaku.

Name/Age/Race

Naruto/ 17/ Fox demon

Sasuke/ 18 / TBD

Kiba/ 17 / Wolf

Itachi/ 19 / TBD

Haku/ 17 / Ice Dragon

Shippo/ looks 19 / Fox

Kouga/ looks 23 / Wolf

Inuyasha/ looks 23 / Inu

Sesshomari/ looks 26 / Inu

**Chapter One Of ****あなたのそばで ****(By Your Side)**

The bell rang as the group walked into the book store. They headed straight to the general section the knew the books they were searching for would be.

"Naruto you get, Inner Demon: Finding & Releaseing, Kiba you go find the ones on the fudeal era, Haku you get the stones, and I'll get the rest."

The 4 went off to find the what they needed and met back by the register where a woman stood, who looked at them skeptically. "Aren't you a bit small to be playing with this kind of book?" She said while holding up the book of dark magic and spells. "and Useing these kind of tools?" She said holding a crystal.

"Look lady just ring up the stuff." Sasuke said agitated.

The lady only shook her head and did as she was told, handed them the books and they walked out of the store.

"What time does Itachi get off work?" Naruto asked.

"He gets off in 2 hours and 25 minutes." Sasuke said while looking at his watch. The four got into Kiba's car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke glared. "I'm sure, do you?" Kiba hesitated but nodded. They drove to the house in relitive silence. Once there Sasuke was back in boss mode. "Naruto you get the food ready, Kiba you get the symbols and room ready, Haku get the rest of the house clean and ready, and I'll take care of the spells." The three nodded and did as they were told. Sasuke walked into the living room and grabbed the books out and began to scan through them. He found the information looking for and wrote them down in his note book and set about doing the extra things needed to complete what they planned on doing.

Naruto walked into the living room. "I'm done." Kiba came running downstairs. "I'm done too." "Me three." Haku said while stepping into the door way.

Sasuke looked at his watch. "Five minutes, Kiba set the table Naruto...do something." the three nodded and were off. Sasuke let out a sigh. _'I hate when we do spells, they always become so chicken like they're gonna be screwed over for life or something.'_ Sasuke heared a car door and was up in an instant.

Itachi walked through the front door took off his stuff and headed straight to the kitchen. It was no surprise that Kiba and Naruto were there they basically lived there 5 days of the week. He nodded to them in acknowledgement, and they smiled back. Sasuke Fixed everyone a plate and sat their food down infront of them. The three fiddled with their food while Sasuke and Itachi ate as if nothing was wrong. Haku looked up to see Itchi get a look of puzzlement on his face. He stood and took a few steps before he fell Naruto jumpped and Kiba stared.

Sasuke stood. "Don't just sit there help me move him." They moved him to the room Kiba had prepaired and sat him in the middle on the symbol of the pentacle. Sasuke pulled the paper from out his pocket and sat it down. "Get ready to call the corners."

Haku moved to the upper right point, Naruto the lower right, Kiba the lower left, and Sasuke the upper left.

Kiba placed a gardensnake in a jar on the conrner, turned north and raised his hands above his head. "Guardians of the Watchtowers of the North, I do summon, stir and call you now to bless this rite and guard this circle. Powers of Earth uphold my body as I journey between the worlds."

Sasuke placed a butterlfy in a jar on the corner, turned east raised his hands above his head and lifted his head to the ceiling. "Guardians of the Watchtowers of the East, I do summon, stir and call you now to bless this rite and guard this circle. Powers of Air caress me, carry me, hold me safe, as I journey between the worlds."

Naruto placed a lit candle on the corner, turned south, raised his hands above his head and lifted his head to the ceiling. "Guardians of the Watchtowers of the South, I do summon, stir and call you now to bless this rite and guard this circle. Powers of Fire raise your flames within my Being until I burn with your divine passion as I journey between the worlds."

Haku placed a glass of water on the coener with a angel fish in it, turned west, raised his hands above his head and lifted his head to the ceiling. "Guardians of the Watchtowers of the West, I do summon, stir and call you now to bless this rite and guard this circle. Powers of Water let your life blood flow within me and through me as I journey between the worlds."

Thunder could be heared outside, and clouds covered the moon but no one moved, only continued to call their corner. The jars busted, the glass shattered and the candel blew out. but still no one moved. Not until all became silent did anyone move, Sasuke being the first. He moved to the paper that he had written and began to read what was written on it.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm sure" Answered Sasuke.

"What if he wakes up?" Kiba asked looking at the slumbering man.

"He won't"

"But if he does i'm makeing sure he gets you first Sasuke." Haku said with a small smile.

"As long as he gets Kiba we'll both be fine." Naruto said to Haku with a smile.

"HEY!" yelld Kiba in his defense.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

"Just do it." said Haku lowly.

"Fine." They all took a seat on their respective corners and took a deep breath and relaxed their minds and bodies. "I call upon those which are feared. Those that are kept way in nightmares, what once roamed the earth. what are now known as ledgens I call upon you to find a home in our bodies, to become one with our souls and become free." Earth began to swirl around Kiba, Fire around Naruto, Water around Haku, Air around Sasuke, and Itachi's body began to slowly levitate in the air.

"A time better left forgotten a time kept within pages. A time where demons roamed free and magic ruled the time. A time where we can be heaven and hell, a time where power was all. I call upon the corners to take us to a time where we can spread your power and make it a better place." ITachi's body floated higher into the air surrounded by a bright light.

The crash of thunder and a flash of lightning in the sky and they were gone, the only evedence they were once there being the pentacle.

Since the fall of Naraku Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Kouga, and Sesshomaru and Kouga had eventually setteled their diffrences and were surpriseingly getting a long well. Kagome had long since returned to her time and Inuyasha has been un sucessful in any attempts he had made to open the well. Sango and Miroku had married and had kids of their own, and a few of them had kids of their own. Inuyasha occasionally drops by for visits to the happy grandparents.

Shippo had a groth spirt he grew to be roughly 6 foot 2, 2 inches shorter than Inuyasha. His hair had grown as well reaching the small of his back and still held in a ponytail with his favorite bow. He never could get around to leaveing Inuyasha so he still travels with him. Like right now for example, they were heading to Inuyasha's brother's land for a gathering all the major lands, families, and tribes came to meeting.

They had arrived roughly the same time as Kiba, they decided to go meet their host together. Sesshomaru sood outside the castle doors being the first to greet his guests with a slight bow of his head. When he saw Inuyasha and Kouga he had to admit that they had brightened his mood.

"Brother, Kouga, child."

"M'lord." Kouga said with a bow.

"M'lord." Shippo said with obvious anger at being called a child which in demon years he still was but in human years he appeared to be an adult.

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at inuyasha's blatent show of familiarity. "What? Everyone here knows you're my brother."

"That is understood but you should still show repect to your elders."

Inuyasha gave a quick flash of fang. "Bite me." Shippo chuckled

"Dear brother, if this wasn't such a formal ocassion I would've long since done so and had you begging for my mercy." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"You two never stop do you?" Kouga shook his head at the two. "No." Shippo said under his breath.

Inuyasha was about to say something when hurried footsteps reached their ears. A man dressed in a armored unifor similar to what Sesshomaru used to wear stopped and kneeled down in front of Sesshomaru. "Rise, whats the problem?"

"There's something I think you should take a look at going on in the entrance hall."

Sesshomaru's eyes furrowed in confusion(that he would never admit to) then he was following behind the warrior giving a silent command for his brother and Kouga to follow as well. They entered the entance hall and saw everyone looking at an area of the room. There appeared to be visible barrier protecting what appeared to be 5 people or demons he couldn't clearly tell due to the color of the barrier. "Watch." The warrior went to touch, and when he made contact he was flung across the room.

the four of them moved closer the the barrier. "Do you think Naraku had a back up plan for if we killed him?" Shippo asked.

"No, I doubt the half breed was smart enouogh to think of something like that."

"Maybe it's a trap."

"Maybe we should crack it open and see what inside." Inuyasha stated simply.

"And how do u propose we do that dear brother?"

Inuyasha grabbed one of each of their hands and held it and inch or so from actually making contact. "Just focus some of your demonic energy into your hand and just touch it. on the count of three."

"Wait one, two, three, go or do we go on three." Shippo asked.

"We go in three stupid." Kouga said while whacking him on the back of his head. Shippo pouted but nodded.

"Okay one...two..." he looked at the three other demons about to do it. "Three." They touched it. nothing happened to them the barrier did disappear though and 5 bodies dropped to the ground unconcious.

A blond with whisker scars on his cheeks, sharp orange nails, and pointed ears, he had what looked like an orange band around his neck. A boy with short brown hair had upside down triangles on his cheeks, Dark green sharp Nails, and ears like the blond, with what appeared to be a brown band around his neck. Their was a boy with long dark hair his nails were sharp but were an ice blue, and he had what appeared to be a blue band around his neck, he had what looked like blue tear markings on his face.

There were two more, they appeared to be brothers one with long black hair and the other short black hair. both of their lips were stained black with a red line, the short haired boy's was on his lower left, and the long haird upper right. They had a version of the triple moon on their forehead, the long haired had the version with 3 cresent moons(Red), the other the version with 2 cresents and 1 full moon(Black). The one with long hair nails were painted red, and the others black. The one with short hair had a grey band around his neck, and the one with long hair had a white one.

"What are they?" Asked Shippo.

"I have no idea." answered Kouga.

"Kyo."

A guard rushed up. "Yes M'lord?"

"I want them all in sperate cells, reclothed, and fed. Do not let one go unguarded even they have to urinae, have them do it in the corner. Do NOT allow them to leave their cell."

"Yes M'lord."

As the bodies were removed Sesshomaru turned to his guests. "The night is still young, come let us go enjoy the feast that was prepaired for us this evening."

Sasuke was unconsious like others and heared every word that was said. _'What the hell did I do wrong?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's the second chapterI hope ou enjoy it as much as the first. I had fun writing it. Oh! fair warning to all you lovely readers out there!! The last day of school for me is June 6th which is like 30 something days from now. I'm sorry to say I don't know if i'll be home this summer. I may only be home on weekends, or may not be home at all. Depends on if i feel like taking extra classes or not, or if I want to go down south to visit family or not. So in fair warning: UPDATES WILL SLOW DRASTICALLY THIS COMING SUMMER!! If you want the chapters to come out of me review more because it actually, believe it or not, makes me want to write. Enough of that jibberish go read.

Warnings: None for this chapter but will be later on.

**Chapter 2**

Aside from the appearence of the group of people in the barrier nothing else interesting happened and it had Inuyasha bored out of his mind. He looked around the room everyone appeared to be dancing, talking, drinking, and having a good time. Inuyasha let out alow sigh.

"Bored?"

He turned to see Shippo behind him. "Yeah, you?"

"Bored." They both sighed. "Want to go do something?"

"Like what?"

"Like...go check on our new guests?" Shippo said with a smile.

"You know if we go down into the dungeons Sesshomaru will throw a fit." Inuyasha smiled. "I'm in."

"In what?" They turned to see Kouga.

"Were going in to check out the party crashers."

Kouga smiled. "What are we waiting for?" The three snuck out of the room and took the steps quietly downstairs. They got to the bottom and looked around there were no guards what so ever anywhere they got into defensive stances and slowly walked through the rooms. They heard hused whispers and headed in the direction.

&

"What the hell did you do Sasuke?" Itachi whispered harshly.

"I used you as our guide, the spell call for one, a guide across time. I figured since you minoring in history you would know whare to go. But I also never thought the spell would work."

Itachi looked over at Kiba, Naruto, and Haku. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing. The spell did it. They're demons I guess. I would say the pointed ears, claw nails and fighting skills showed earlier to get rid of the guards were prof enough of that."

"Why did they only attack the guard when he tossed us on the ground?"

"They're our protectors. I said the spell so I'm the leader in a since, and you're our guide. We need to be protected which is why they are the demons."

"Do you atleast know what kind they are?" Itachi asked agitated.

"Well considering how they look and their wierd obsessions with them before hand, I'd say Kiba is a wolf or a dog, Naruto defnately a fox, and Haku a dragon demon."

"And us?"

"I have no clue what we are." Naruto and Kiba turned around quickly and let out a low growl. "What is wrong with you two?" Haku placed a finger over his mouth signaling them to be quiet before his eyes turned blue and he too turned around.

&

The three listened in on the conversation before it got quiet. "I think they know we're here." Shippo whispered. They heared a low growl. "Okay they really know where here." Shippo began to back up before Inuyasha grabbed his shirt and pulled him back against the wall.

"Shut up you twirp. Kouga me and you are going to go see what we're up against. Shippo do not move from this spot unless we say other wise." Shippo nodded.

The two rounded the corner and were instantly greated by three sets of angry eyes, and two growls. They all took defensive stances. "Look we aren't trying to srat any trouble just tell us who you are what you want." Kouga negotiated.

They only continued to growl. "Listen we can do this the clean easy way, or the messy hard way, which ever you prefer."

Sasuke pushed his way towards Kouga and Inuyasha but Kiba and Naruto refused to let him past. "Will you three knock it off. They aren't going to do anything." They let him past. "I-I know this is going to sound rediculus but we...we aren't from here. And by here I mean this time. Look I'll explain everything once you tell the one who's hideing to come out."

Shippo slowly walked around the corner. Sasuke was about to begin to explain everything when they heard doors fly open, angry footsteps on the stairs and soon had an enraged white haired demon infront of them. "What do you think you are doing?" He aske angrly, eyes turning pink.

"We came down here to check everything out and the guards were just gone and they were free." Shippo said quickly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "We were going to explain everything to them is there a place where we can do it thats more...comfortable?"Sasuke asked.

"You are to follow me and not to say a word or even think of trying to escape. If any one of you try anything I will have you're head fster than you can think." They all nodded and followed Sesshomaru.

&

"...So you see thats how we got here." Sasuke said as he watched Sesshomaru walk slowly back and forth infront of him.

"So you're witchs from another time?"

"In a since yes." Sasuke answered.

"And you expect me to believe a story as rediculous as that?" Sesshomaru asked with an arched eyebrow.

Itachi stood. "My brother may be an idiot but he is not a liar, so I would appriciate if you would stop treating him as if he were." Sesshomaru moved to stand infront of Itachi who he towered over by atleast 6 inches. Itachi glared up at the man who glared down at him. Itachi's glare narrowed markings appeared in his eyes as he glared harder.

Sesshomaru looked at the eyes with intrest when they turned red and markings appeared in them he grasped Itachi's chin to keep eye sontact as he inspected them. The markings began to spin and the room around them began to melt away. Itachi was suddenly snatched from his grasp and he glared at the one who had done so who happend to be the boy with the triangles on his face.

"Who are you to snatch from this Sesshomaru?"

"Someone who could kick your ass in a heartbeat." Kiba growled back.

"You pathetic excuse for a wolf, I suggst you keep you mouth shut." Sesshomaru stated in warning.

"Pathetic, you must have me confused with someone else." Kiba took an attacking stance. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Neither will I but you are becomeing a waste of my time."

Kiba growled and was about to attack before Kouga stepped infront of him growling. He stopped instantly and stared at Kouga. Kouga's growl became deeper and he let out a low whimper before he covered him mouth when he realized wht he did. He stepped back until he was once again next to Naruto and Haku. "What the hell was that?" He asked Kouga.

"Just testing a theory." He answered back.

"Can you stop thinking with your dick for one second Kouga." Inuyasha asked irritated.

"Yes, but where would the fun lie in that?"

Haku seeing that people were getting side tracked tried to use the situation to his advantage and sneak out.

"Hey!" Haku stopped and turned around to see Shippo behind him his long tail moving slowly behind him. "Where are you going?"

"I wasn't going anywhere." He said before returning to his spot.

Sesshomaru realized they were getting off hand and brought hte conversation to where it all began. "If you aren't from this time where are you from?"

"It's 2009 where we came from." Naruto answered.

"I was not talking to you boy I was atalking to him."

"Don't speak to him like that." Sasuke told Sesshomaru.

"Why shouldn't I? Is he yours?"

Sasuke hesitated but answered. "Yes, and you will not speak to him like that."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I see, and if I were to do this what would he do to me?" Sesshomaru caressed Sasuke's cheek and his hand was instantly grabbed by Naruto. Sesshomaru smiled before he pulled his hand free. "I think I know how this can be fixed. But it will take time and in that time you will be staying here under our watch. Shippo you watch the quiet one(Haku), Kouga you get to watch your own (Kouga), I will be watching the oldest (Itachi), which leaves you dear brother with the two lovers(Naruto and Sasuke)."

Sesshomaru grabbed Itachi gently by his shirt sleeve, which earned him a growl from Kiba and Naruto. "It's getting late I do believe it is time to turn in. There are cots in the closet of your rooms and spare blankets and furs, set up the cots and have your...guest sleep in them." Sesshomaru pulled Itachi from the room and went to do as he told the others.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Inuyasha were the last to leave. Sasuke laced his fingers with Naruto's who gave a small smile in return. "I'll fix everything I promise." He whispered to Naruto.

"I know." Naruto whispered back.

&

TA DAH!! Chapter 2 is here and finished in all it's glory! I hope you enjoyed it. please please please review. I would apprciate it greatly. Thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once inside the room Sesshomaru slammed Itachi harshly against the wall by his neck and growled harshly. "Why are you covered in my scent?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Itachi rasped back. Sesshomaru released his neck harshly ripped Itachi's shirt to shreds.

"That bite mark on your neck and the marks on your hips are the sign that I have mated with you and claimed you as my own. I have no recollection of this event transpireing. Now tell me why do you have my mark?" Sesshoaru growled out.

Itachi looked him up and down before he spoke lowly. "In my time when I was 16 I had a boyfriend he was 18. His name was Hiro, we had got into a big arguement about what I'm not to sure anymore. Actually I'm pretty sure it was for cheating because he was so pissed he called me a two timeing bitch, but he was the one who was caught cheating. That night I had snuck out and got some beer from our fridge, I was walking down the street drinking them like water. One second I was walking down the street the next I was haveing my face sucked off by some pervert." He took a deep breath.

"I would never do something like that." Sesshomaru stated.

"I wasn't finished." Itachi said with a roll of his eyes. "I kneed the guy in the crotch and was bout to fight until I looked to see how many people where actually there. There was atleast 7 guys, and by no means was I weak I could fight it was just that there was no way I could take 7 guys who were all 3 times my size three maybe even four but definately not 7. At first I fought them of pretty easily then one of the knocked me over the head with something or the other. My vision was swimmy, and I could hear them laughing and what not. The next thing I knew they were all on the ground and I had some guy with bleach blond shoulder length hair and blue eyes standing over me then I blacked out.

"I woke up the next morning in what I later found out was his bed. He lived the life of luxury, he never told me why he was on that side of town. Anyway, when I woke up he came in the room and gave me something to eat. I babbled like any idiot because I thought he was cute. I asked him if there was anything I could do to repay him he just looked at me for a little before he kissed me it was gental and it held a hint of longing. But then he pulled back like he had been burned and stood told me to get my shoes and jacket on and he would walk me home.

"I did as I was told and he walked me home. Once there I asked him if I would ever see him again, he said when I was older. I never saw him again until my 18th birthday, a year ago. I had rented out a club and it just so happened he was the owner. By then his hair was a tad longer and he had the most dazzeling pair of golden eyes. I begged him to dance with me and he did to a few songs then there was a slow song playing and we danced for a little before he kissed me and asked me if I wanted to go upstairs. I nodded and we went, he ended up giving me the best birthday present I could have ever asked him for. When it was over though he was looking me over before he sat up and had a slightly panicked look on his face. I asked him what was wrong and he told me.

"He told me what he really was, that he was a demon and that he had marked me to be his mate. That he had been watching over me since I was 8 he had longed for me to be his. At first I was freaked then I calmed down and asked him someting I hadn't realized. I asked him his name. Even after we had had sex I still didn't know his name. He told me his name was Sesshomaru." Itachi looked Sesshomaru in the eyes.

Sesshomaru gave Itachi a calculateing gaze. " You're telling me I stooped so low as to claim you for a mate? I longed for a human, let a lone a MALE human? I must have completely lost my mind along the way."

"Well appearently you had lost your mind when we were talking earlier because I definately caught a flash of you thinking about fucking me in your bed." Itachi said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru growled. "I thought no such thing."

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Itachi let out a snort. "So where's my cot?"

&

Kiba stood and watched as Kouga prepaired the cot for him to sleep in. Kiba soon lost intrest and was now walking around the room gazeing at pictures on the wall. He sat down on the bed and flopped back and let out a sigh. He looked to see Kouga just stareing at him. "What?" Kouga smiled and walked over to Kiba and sat next to him. Kiba sat up and scooted to the middle of the bed, crossing his legs and resting hiselbows on his knees and chin in his hand. "Earlier when we were talking and you growled at me...what were you doing?"

"Letting you know who your Alpha was."

"My alpha?"

"Yes, the main wolf in charge."

"Wolf?"

"Yes wolf, you're a wolf demon."

"I am? So when I-"Kiba hesitated.

"Whimpered?"

Kiba nodded. "What did that mean?"

"That you know who your alpha is...among other things."

"Other things?" Kiba asked confused.

"Yes other things." Kouga moved faster than Kiba could follow and had him pinned and whispered in his ear. "Things such as where you true nature lies-" Kouga ran a hand down his chest. "and where you start to think with your cock." He gave a firm squeez to Kiba groin. Kiba's eyes flashed green and in an instant Kouga was shoved harsly into a wall.

"Don't you DARE touch me EVER." Kiba growled out, eyes flashing between brown and green.

&

Haku walked a few steps behind Shippo. his eyes were blue and he was looking at the back of Shippo's head in confusion.

_'Why would Sesshomaru make me watch him? He's not going to do anything he's to quiet, and to cute. No wait I did not just think that he was cute. Well...he is in a femenine sort of way. Slim, curvy, long hair, great legs from what I can tell. And his voice isn't to manly or to femenine. He like the perfect mate.' _Shippo's steps faltered slightly._ 'I did not just say he would be the perfect mate.'_

Haku's eyes turned back brown and the instant they did Shippo turned around. "We're here." Shippo opened the door and the two walked in. Haku looked the room over from top to bottom. "I can get the cot ready for you if you would like?" Haku just nodde dnot paying any real attention he was looking everything in the room over. He was curentlu looking at a vase with flowers that was a pale blue and had a twin headed dragon painted on it that was a dark blue. He went to touch the vase but it moved before he could touch it and shattered on the floor.

He turned around to Shippo to apologize instantly. "I'm sorry!" Brown hair falling in his face as he bowed his head. He never knew shippo had moved until he felt fingers under his chin lifting his head up forceing him to lok into a shineing pair of emrald eyes.

"It's okay I break one everytime we visit." Shippo smiled. They stared into eachothers eyes, Haku's eyes flashing from brown to blue breaking the trance. Shippo snatched his hand back instantly when he realised what he was doing. "I'll-I'll go fix that cot for you now." Haku gave a small nood and a nearly invisible smile. When Shippo turned around he thought back to what he caught breifly when he was looking into Shippo's eyes.

_'He'd be the perfect mate.'_

&

Inuyasha stompped into the room and followed shortly after by Sasuke and Naruto. "Look I hadn't planned on playing babysitter to you two. We only have one spare cot to each guest room and it's only big enough to fit one person and that's barely comfortable. So unless one of you want to sleep on the floor one of you can sleep in the bed with me." The two looked at inuyasha shocked. "Look I'm trying to be nice. The bed is huge it can fit 2 of us comfortably with room to spare. You can sleep on the floor if you really want." Inuyasha said agrivated.

Naruto went to open his mouth to say he would until Sasuke beat him to the punch. "If you touch me in my sleep so help me I'll-"

"You'll what? Sick your little fox boy toy on me? I wouldn't hesitate to kill him in an instant. Just shut up and get in the bed while I get his stupid cot ready."

Naruto spared a quick glance at Sasuke before he looked around to find an escape point. He stopped faceing a wall, and cocked his head to the side in confuseion. He furrowed his brow in concentration never ealizeing his eyes at turned reddish orange. There looked like there was a doorway in the wall. He went to reach out his hand to touch it when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention. He turned around to see Inuyasha arms crossed and gestureing to the cot. "Lie down and go to sleep I refuse to stay up and watch both of you." Inuyasha removed his shirt and crawled into bed. Sasuke gave Naruto a quick look before he to crawled into bed.

&

A few hours later the unexpected guests all sat up in their cots. _'I'm coiming for you." _They all heard in a hushed whisper in their minds. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was sneaking out of the bed as quiet as he could muster. Naruto placed a finer over his lips in a sign for him to be quiet. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked over to where he remembered ther appeared to be a door. he placed his hand out infront of him, his arm disappeared into the wall.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke mouthed to Naruto.

_"Trust me."_ is what he heared in his mind. Naruto held his hand and pulled Sasuke through the door and they appeared inside another room they looked around to see Kiba looking at them shocked. Naruto motion for him to be silent and come with him and Kiba did, he grabbed Naruto's hand when Naruto stuck it out for him to take. Naruto concentrated and found another door. This one lead to Haku, who was about to say something but was silenced instantly. _'Don't talk just come with me.Grab Kiba or Sasuke's hand.'_ Naruto found the last door which they knew would take them to Itachi.

They found Itachi the instant they entered the room he appeared to be waiting for them. _'Itachi I don't know how I'm doing this or how much longer I can just cme with us grab Sasuke's hand and don't let go.'_Itachi did so with no question. Naruto found the last door and ran to it. Once through it they found themselves outside. Naruto's eyes turned back blue and he smiled. "Now come on we have to find the nearest shrine re perform the spell in reverse and hopefully it will take us home."

"Naruto are you sure it will work?" Kiba asked.

"No...but it's better than being kept prisoner in there. No matter how much they try to make it not appear the way."

The group began to walk and didn't make it far. Sasuke and Itachi stopped and turned around makeing the other three o the same when they realized they weren't moving. They're eyes turned red and the markings appeared in both of their eyes. at the same time both of their eyes widened. There was a flash of light and a surge of power. Itachi and Sasuke put their hands up to sheild themselves. After the light faded they lowered their arms to see eveything around them destroyed but the area around their small group was fine.

They saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha approaching swords drawn. "We told you no to leave." the growled out at the same time.

Kiba being the smart ass he was had to say something. "Umm...no you didn't."

"Well then it was implied to arrogant flea ridden wolf."Inuyasha yelled

"I do not have fleas."

"Silence both of you. How did you manage to slip out of hom undetected until you were nearly off my lands?"

"See funny stroy right there-"Kouga began

&

I hoped u liked the 3rd chapter.


End file.
